Road Trip!
by Silver Artemis Moon
Summary: The big three decide that they haven't been paying much attention to their children. So what does this call for? ROAD TRIP!
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

"What?!" I shrieked.

I, Thalia Grace, was at Camp Half-Blood, on a break from the Hunters of Artemis so I could spend time with my dear cousins and a few friends. Luckily, Artemis promised not to turn my (admittedly annoying) cousins into jackalopes.

I _had _been surfing the net – it was a demigod safe laptop made by Hephaestus. Thank the gods it was in ancient Greek - and was about to play my favorite song when news from a certain goddess of the hunt stopped me short.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Now was not a good time to start a lightning storm. With as much control as I could muster, I asked "I'll be doing what with who?" I realized it sounded really rude so I hastily added "my lady."

Artemis perched on the edge of my bed, twisting a strand of auburn hair between her fingers. She sighed and her silvery eyes were full of sympathy. "The big three gods have decided that they haven't been paying attention to their demigod children, so they've decided to take a little road trip so they can bond more."

A road trip with my dad might not the best idea considering the fact that it's with his brothers or my uncles. Did I mention that my dad was Zeus? King of the Gods, Lord of Lightning, a total drama king (He'd kill me if he heard that) and the brother to Hades and Poseidon, rulers of the underworld and sea?

I mean, don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed my cousins company except when Percy acts like an idiot and Nico was acting like a 5 year old but my Dad's relationship with his brothers? They loathed each other and were constantly on the verge of starting World war 3. Could they really survive a road trip together?

I sighed with reluctance, not seeing any point to argue as I didn't think that it would make to big of a difference. "When are we leaving?"

Percy's POV

"When are we leaving?" I asked Chiron.

He had just told me that the big three gods kids and their parents were having a 'road trip' together for some 'bonding time'

I groaned inwardly. A trip with my Uncles? I'd rather go swim in the Styx (Been there, done that)

Zeus and Hades were always itching for the chance to killing me and only the fact that my father would do the same to their kids stopped them. I have great relatives don't I?

Chirons response pulled me out of my thoughts. "An hour"

_Styx!_ I raced around the cabin grabbing things that I would need. Toothbrush, clothes, a canteen of nectar, a baggy of ambrosia.

When I looked up, Chiron was gone and the time read 11:50. Done with 10 minutes left to spare! I thought for a moment, then decided to go see Thalia and check if this was some kind of cruel joke. I shouldered my pack then headed out of my cabin.

Nico's POV

I pushed my last pair of jeans into my pack and straightened. Bianca had visited me only a few minutes ago as a white form made of mist. She had explained that my cousin, uncles, father and I would be going on a 'road trip' to 'bond'.

Seeing her made my heart ache with remembered grief and I wished she hadn't have died. If only she was here with her brown eyes sparkling with excitement, if only she hadn't gone on the quest, if only she hadn't joined the hunters, if only…

I shook my head. A small part of me still blamed Percy for Bianca's death but holding grudges for a child of Hades was dangerous and I had figured that out first hand. I sighed, grabbed my backpack, then stepped out into the bright light of noon.

* * *

**Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters but I do own the story line and I get to decide what happens next. * Evil laugh* Muhahahahahaha!**

**Percy: Uh oh…**

**Nico: This is not good…**

**Me: Read on and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

Percy and I walked out of my cabin, our bags packed and over our shoulders. He had come over to check if this was some kind of practical joke they were pulling on him, but as soon as he saw my packed bag, he gave up the idea immediately.

The noon sunlight blazed and I blinked a couple times for my eyes to adjust. When I finally stopped seeing black spots, I looked around to see a familiar black form stepping out of the Hades cabin.

"Hey Nico!" Percy yelled, waving his hands in the air until the child of Hades spotted him.

Nico trotted towards us with his black duffle bag slung across his shoulders. "What's up?" he asked. He smiled but it seemed a little forced. I knew he must have been thinking about how if his sister, Bianca, hadn't gone on the quest and died, she would have gone on this trip with us. I missed Bianca and just thinking about her made me sad.

Percy shrugged. "Nothing much. Can't wait for our 'bonding trip'"

I stifled a groan. Artemis had also informed me that we will be on this trip for 5 days. 5 whole days with males! Just thinking about it gave me a head ache. "What do you think we're going to do?" I asked.

It was Nico's turn to shrug. "Dunno, but it can't be good."

I looked down at my silver watch to check the time, which was 11:58 which meant that the gods could arrive any second now.

The watch was a gift from my dad and even though I never admitted it, it is my favorite magic item, besides aegis. It could double as a watch, a make-up kit (which I never use and was courtesy of Aphrodite), a flash light, a walkie talkie, _and_ an iPod. Cool eh?

"The gods are going to arrive any minute now" I told them. Then I sigh. "If only we could make this trip more interesting"

Percy's sea green eyes were thoughtful. "We could do something to mess with our dads"

Nico nodded his head slowly, taking to the idea. "So what should we do?" he asked.

I thought for a moment then snapped my fingers. "I got it!"

I beckoned them to come closer and leaned my head in to whisper "We should…"

Percy's POV

Thalia leaned in, her electric blue eyes sparkling with mischief "We should act like each other and see our dad's reactions"

I grinned; think about how Hades would react if Nico started acting like Thalia. "So I act like Nico, Nico acts like you, and you act like me?"

"Wait!" Nico protested "Why do_ I_ have to act like Thalia?"

Thalia swatted the back of his head. "Why do_ I_ have to act like Thalia?" she mimicked perfectly. "Because it will drive our dads insane this way!"

"Fine" He grumbled. Then, he brightened and looked at me. "So how are you going to imitate me?" he asked.

"Easy" I said. I ruffled me hair so it hung over my eyes and sauntered over to one of the patches of shadow beside the Zeus cabin. I leaned against the wall, stuck my hands in my jeans pockets and pitching my voice so it was like Nico's, I said darkly "I'm Nico di'Angelo, Ghost King and child of the Underworld."

"Not bad, Seaweed brain." Someone said beside me. The air shimmered and Annabeth materialized, holding her Yankees cap of invisibility in her hand. She tried for a smile but her gray eyes were sad.

"I'll miss you" She sighed.

"Ditto, Wise girl" I replied. Then, I got a brilliant idea (Yes, I do get those once In a while)"Why don't you see if you can sneak along with us? You could try riding Blackjack and with your cap on invisibility…"

She thought for a moment. "I could try…" she said slowly.

"Percy!" Nico called in a high voice that was supposed to be Thalia's. "The gods are coming, hurry!"

"Yeah Seaweed brain, come on!" Thalia said in a perfect imitation of my voice. It was creepy how much she sounded like me.

I thought quickly, trying to put together a plan. Funny. Annabeth was usually the one with the plan but now she said nothing.

"I need to go" I told her in a rush. "Get Blackjack and tell him that this is a favor from me. Be sure to give him lots of sugar cubes and apples and well…"

I leaned in and kissed her gently. "Just in case this doesn't work. I'll see you soon"

I turned and in a bad imitation of Nico's voice, I called "Coming!" and walked back the where they were standing.

We looked as the space before us started to bend and tremble with the god's arrival. My cousins stood beside me and as three dark silhouettes began to emerge, I heard Nico mutter "Highway to hell, here we come."

* * *

**Please review! I know making them act like each other wasn't the best way to annoy the gods, but I was bored. If you have any ideas of what should happen or where they should go, please either PM me, or write it in your review! **

**Also, would names for the chapters be helpful? If you have Ideas for the chapters names, please do tell! This also includes the first chapter so please, help me name them!**

**I'll try to update soon but I don't have internet for a couple days so hang in there! **

**(Sorry for all the exclamation marks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for the really slow update! I've working my other story, Double trouble and I would really appreciate it it you guys could check that story out after.**

**Zeus: We get it! just get on with the story will you?**

**Me: Gods, don't have to be so bossy. Just because your lord Zeus doesn't mean... Ah, never mind. Oh! I have a small contest at the end of the chapter and it would be really great of you guys check it out. **

**Hades: Gods, mortals these days with their long, pointless ramblings. It's amost like you Zeus, at the yearly winter council.**

**Zeus: Hey! Why don't you go stuff your-**

**Me: Whoa! Okay, better get on with the story before world war three breaks out. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

Hades POV

It was just like Zeus to order a bonding trip with our children. I mean, he and Thalia definitely needed it but me and Nico? We spend so much time together once every… 6 months? Yes, I know, I spend way too much time with him, so why would Zeus want us to bond? Me and my son what's-his-name are perfectly fine.

I grumbled the whole way as my brothers and I traveled to the silly camp of theirs, Camp Half-Blood where our children were staying. When we got there, we found our children waiting for us besides Zeus cabin.

I glanced disdainfully at Nico. He was clad in his usual black aviator's jacket with black jeans and his silver skull ring, identical to the one I wore was glinting on his left hand.

"Hello…son" I said coldly.

His response was most peculiar. He sneaked a look at Zeus's spawn, then turned to look frostily at me.

That was strange. Usually one look from me sent him cringing away but this time…

"Hello Father" He said. His voice was ridiculously high and as I watched, he reached up to tuck a strand of his long, shaggy black hair behind his ear and- wait, was that an eye roll?

I was stunned. He never acted like this before, even in his most annoying days. He was… well, he was almost acting like a girl!

To cover up my shock, I asked in a stony manner, "Are you all packed?"

"Yes Father" Another eye roll except this time it was accompanied by a sigh of impatience.

I looked around at my brothers who all look just as bewildered as I felt. Poseidon's kid, that pompous upstart Percy Jackson was leaning against a nearby tree with his hair falling into his eyes, nodding darkly and not saying a word as Poseidon tried to talk to him. Zeus's brat, Thalia, was acting surprisingly good natured but was giving Zeus blank looks whenever he asked her a question.

It seemed like all three of our children were acting out of character. What was going on?

Zeus's POV

"And then Kronos was just like "stop running fools! Stand and ACK!" and that was because in their panic, a hyperborean giant had stepped back and sat on him and the Titan Lord had disappeared behind a big blue butt. And then…"

I toned out of what my daughter was saying and looked at her strangely. She was acting way different. Usually, she wouldn't even speak to me and when she did, it was accompanied by eye rolls and heavy sarcasm. Now, I couldn't even get her to shut up!

Her voice was different too. It sounded remarkably like the brat of Poseidon's, who, as it happens, wouldn't even talk to Poseidon.

Hades didn't look like he was having any better time with Nico either. He caught me looking and his dark eyes were murderous.

He mouthed "I'll get you for this!" and being the responsible god I was, I stuck out my tongue at him.

Reluctantly, I turned my gaze back to Thalia and interrupted her while she was taking a breath. "Are you all packed?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she gave me a blank look. "Are you packed yet?" I repeated slowly.

"Ohhhh…!" She exclaimed. "Yeah! I packed my clothes, my toothbrush, my …" She started rambling again and I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Me: Sure looks like it. I almost feel bad for them. Almost. They have a long trip ahead of them.**

**Thalia: Wow, I am annoying aren't I?**

**Nico: Yes, yes you are.**

**Thalia: Shut it before I-**

**Me: Gods, you're just as bad as your parents! Anyways, please review and no flames unless you feel that my story is really that bad (which I hope isn't!) **

**Nico: You are forgetting something. **

**Me: Right! The contest! It's really simple. If you can guess which part in which book that Thalia was rambling about at the beginning of Zeus's POV, then you receive a special shout out at the beginning of the next chapter! Just PM me or write the answer in you review and you could win a shout out! Oh, but there's a catch.**

**Thalia: There is?**

**Me: Yeah. In your answer, you also have to include whether or not you think Annabeth should go, and where you think they should go, which is either camping (where they can go hang-gliding, rafting, and flashlight tag) or else where. There fate depends on your review. **

**Nico: Lets go to outer space!**

**Me: No, not happening. Anyways, good luck on the contest and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry for not updating for so long! I've had a lot of useless stuff (ie. homework) to do and it has been taking ages to finish. But this isn't about me and my busy schedule.**

**Percy: No, it isn't will you just get on with the story already?**

**Me: Yes, I will, just give me a second will you? **

**Percy: One Mississippi, Your time is up!**

**Me: Agh! You know what I mean! Anyways, special shout-out to incredible readers and authors who have answered the question in the last chapter who are:**

**Apollo's Child, MatildaSue, Hope-Hikari, Stephenlongboard, and Ivy000. They are all awesome writers with insane writing abilities and have incredibly cool stories that should be checked out.**

**Percy: Can we start yet?**

**Me: You're really annoying Percy. Has anyone ever told you that?**

**Percy: Well, not many, only Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo-**

**Me: We get the point! Gods! Before I go strangle Percy, all I want to say is thanks for reading people and don't forget to review! Now where did that demigod go...**

* * *

Poseidon's POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Zeus finally suggests that we start heading down to our ride. Talking to Percy had been impossible, as all he did when I tried to start a conversation is nod and not say a word! Usually Percy was good-natured and out going and would always start chatting about something or other but now, he was acting like... like... that was it! The child of Hades! That's who he was acting like!

As we walked down half-blood hill and passed Thalia's pine, I noticed that my brothers children where also acting a little strange. The child of Hades was constantly brushing back his hair and from what I could hear of it, his voice was high, far higher then usual. He was also giving Hades the cold shoulder and not talking with him at all and when he did, it was always accompanied by heavy sighs.

The lieutenant of Artemis, on the other hand, was acting quite sociable chatting on and on, all the while waving her hands in complicated gestures. I had to suppress and chuckle as I caught the look on Zeus's face as he listened to his daughters ramblings.

As we finally reached the bottom of the hill, I started looking around for our '5 star ride' as Zeus put it but all I could see was a beaten old grey taxi with 'The Grey Sisters' written on the side. My searching grew frantic as I realized that that was the only car that there was around here!

"Zeus..." I said in a menacing tone. "Tell me that's not..."

My annoying younger brother grinned a sheepish grin. "Well, that was the only car I could find! Apollo's chariot is being used for some silly rising of the son, Artemis's sleigh is being repared, Athena's owl has terrible diarrhea. I was actually quite lucky to find this car, because..." He trailed of here as he noticed the death glared that me and Hades were giving him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Zeus." Hades began in an exasperated tone. " Why don't we just give up on the useless trip and go home already? I have a lot of souls to judge-"

"But Hades!" Zeus interrupted. "We must spend more time with our children so we can know them better and what not" He said, seeming to choke on the last few words as he looked at Thalia, who was still rambling on about something or other. "We must take this trip no matter what happens" He said. Then, he held up a pair of battered car keys and grinned. "So who wants to drive?"

Nico's POV

As our parents began to argue, we wandered away to where the car was and as soon as we were out of earshot, Thalia stopped her continues blabbing and took a deep breath. "Phew. Can we take a break? I'm tired of acting stupid."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not stupid! I don't even talk like that! and plus, it is far easier acting stupid then emo"

I scowled at him. "I'm not emo!" I growled. "I don't even act like that! Acting like Thalia is much worst. I nearly died of embarrassment when I had to flick my hair and roll my eyes like miss Diva here."

It was Thalia's turn to scowl. "Who are you calling Diva, emo?"

I opened my mouth to retort but lost my train of though as I spotted a strange contraption like a chair on one of the seats in the car.

"What's that?" I asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Seriously Nico? It's called a booster seat. It's for little kids" she explained. Then, she smirked. "Like you"

"I'm not a little kid!" I said indignantly.

Percy shrugged. "Yes, you are. So you'll be sitting in that seat."

My jaw dropped. "That's not fair! and plus, if anyone should sit in that seat, it's Percy."

His mouth fell open. " No way am I sitting in that... thing. I'm older then you so face it kiddo"

Triumphantly, I shook my head "Actually Percy, if you're going by age, I'm the oldest and you are the youngest. I'm around seventy remember? Thalia is around her twenties now and you, my friend, are only sixteen. So kiddo, I guess you'll be sitting in that seat then." I smirked smugly. The look in Percy's face was priceless. I wished I had brought my camera.

"But" Percy stuttered, glancing now fearfully at the seat and looking around as if someone was watching. " I can't fit in that! and Nico, your years at the Lotus casino don't count."

"Why?" I asked, then looked at Thalia for help. "They do, right?"

Thalia nodded slowly. "Percy, they should. Though I have to admit it's a bit strange calling you seventy because you don't look more then five!"

"I'm thirteen" I said, then without thinking, rolled my eyes. I hoped nobody else had noticed.

Thalia shrugged "Thirteen, five, same difference"

I opened my mouth to retort that yes, there was a huge difference when I spotted my father and uncles heading to where we were standing. Thaila immediately began rambling, Percy quickly ruffled his hair so it hung over his eyes, and I adapted a causal posture, leaning against the car.

"Sorry for that" Lord Poseidon apologized, his green eyes flashing irritably "We had some... business to discuss. But now, we should get going."

And that is how I found my self wedged between Thalia and Percy and, you guessed it, on the booster seat.

As Zeus revved the ancient engine to life, I squirmed in my seat, think how long this trip would be. Sadly, the answer would be a long, long time.

* * *

**Thalia: HAHAHAHAHA! Nico in a booster seat! I am so telling everybody at camp!**

**Nico: What?! But that's not fair! It should've been Percy! It was just my bad luck that...**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever and stop talking I have to do what I did to Percy to you.**

**Nico: Where is Percy?**

**Me: You will never know... *evil grin* Anyways, before the evil side of me takes over, I have to say that to please review as I live off of them, CC welcomed and all flames will be given to Leo for his forges.**

**Leo: Yay! Flames! Flame on people!**

**Thalia and Nico: Shut-up!**

**Me: Are all demigods so annoying? Must be another trait that all of them have, just like ADHD and dyslexia. Anyways, NEW CONTEST! Same rules apply, blab, blab, ect. This time you have to tell me who this is. Really easy. Here goes.**

**"I am Katie's Mother's other daughter's husbands youngest brothers demigod son"**

**There. Really easy and if you can guess it, the shout-out is yours. Please also include who's POV I should do next, whether or not Annabeth should show up soon, and vote or tell me where they should go. Well, that's about it! See ya!**

**Thalia: *Sniggers* still telling everyone at camp**

**Nico: *Groan***

**Leo: Flame on!**

**Me: Seriously? Still reading? I said BYE! Now go do something else instead of staring at the screen and reading an 13 year-olds writing. GOOD LUCK WITH THE CONTEST! ****BYE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: WHHHOOOOOO! It's spring break! Go vacation! **

**Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, I'm glad to say that because it is spring break, I'll be able to update more regularly now.**

**Percy: Is that good?**

**Me: Are you stupid?**

**Percy: Well, no, not really...**

**Me: That was a rhetorical question, Percy. Gods, you're dull.**

** Anyways, the answer for the contest from last week was Jason if you haven't guessed and I want to give a huge shout-out to:**

** Apollo's Child, thorn garmadon, Feline Pawprint, Hope-Hikari, kit catt luvs Percy j, Keeta-x-Tribias, coralie14, starsky1, CelestrialSpade, MatildaSue, ShirlyLovesPJO, and PercyJacksonObsession. One word to sum up these authors? Awesome, Talented, Creative, and did I mention awesome?**

**Coach Hedge: Die! Di- Oh, wait, where did that enchilada go?**

**Percy: ...?**

**Me: ...? Um... Okay... While I go take care of the satyr-**

**Octavian: Faun! It's called a Faun you stupid greek!**

**Me: Let me rephrase that. While I take care of the satyr and crazy delusional augers, please enjoy the story and try to ignore any extremely high and girl screams that drift in though your window. Now, DIE AUGER!**

* * *

Percy's POV

The trip started quite uneventfully as we piled into the car and loaded our stuff into the ancient gray taxi's non to stable trunk. I remember the last time I had been there, with Annabeth screaming, Tyson being sick and three creepy ladies driving manically through the streets. Suddenly, I noticed a striking resemblance and cracked a smile.

Thalia, who had been rambling about books, looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and raised one eyebrow quizzically. I motioned that I needed something to write on and she quickly fished a notebook and pencil from her bag. She scribbled on it, then passed it to me.

_What?_ She scrawled.

_Nothing_ I wrote _They remind me of someone, well, three someones that Annabeth and I met before_

She read it and stared at the gods in concentration. Nico tapped on her shoulder and she passed him the note. He frowned and thought for a moment.

_Who?_ Nico scribbled, quite literally as his writing was barely legible.

I began writing the answer but stopped as I noticed Thalia's eyes widen with understanding. She glanced at me, then the gods, then back. _The gray sisters?_ She mouthed.

I nodded and Thalia burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the gods.

"What's happening back there?" Poseidon asked, glancing back.

"Nothing" We chorused, trying to keep a straight face but not quite succeeding.

My dad frowned, but decided not to ask. "Glad you're getting along so well." He said, Zeus and Hades nodding in agreement. My dad turned back to face the front and began to fiddle with the radio station, finally stopping on what sounded like beach music.

Hades groaned. "Gods Poseidon. Do you have no sense of music at all?" he said, stretching over to change the station to... Rock and Roll?

"You like that kind of music? It sounds like dying cats!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I know what dying cats sound like," Hades said, sounding rather annoyed at having his taste of music criticized "I also know what dying immortal little brothers sound like"

"Really?" Zeus asked, genuinely confused "Where did you hear those?"

"Well, I happen to live with one who if doesn't shut up in the next few minutes, will somehow find himself going to my realm. The hard way." Hades growled.

After that, Zeus decided not to argue and I made a quick mental note. Do not criticize the lord of the dead's taste of music unless you want to end up as one of the tortured souls in his underwear. I was just now beginning to understand what those poor souls had done to end up there.

We drove in silence after that. I dozed of once or twice and occasionally caught a glimpse of a large, horse like silhouette falling beside our car. Just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep, I jolted awake as the car screeched to a halt in front of a very familiar restaurants with a large glowing letter M.

McDonalds!

Thalia's POV

I staggered out of the car and looked up to see... "McDonalds?" I asked. What in the name of Hades were we doing there?

Nico looked at me. "What's wrong with McDonalds? They're great for raising the dead"

"But we're not raising the dead! We're going to eat there right dad...?" I trailed off as I noticed that my the breaded god was no where to be seen! "Dad?"

"Here, Thalia!" A guy called. I spun around to see a boy with a blue hoodie and bright blue eyes staring at me. My jaw dropped. "Zeus?" I asked in disbelief. As I looked at the blue clad teen, a rack of pain raced through me. He looked...

I swallowed, fighting back tears. He looked... like the little boy that had once raced around the house manically and tried to eat a staple because it 'looked good'. He looked like the person that had forever been lost the day we went on that unforgettable trip to that park, where I lost my the only person in my family that I cared about. He looked like Jason. The annoying little brother that I lost had forever. I tried to hide it from the others. I didn't need them to know what I was thinking about.

The guy nodded and didn't seem notice my pain. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes, and he grinned rather sheepishly. "We're decided that when we're at a public place, we're going to appear as teens or else it'll look a bit strange if the mortals saw 3 kids with dads that looked like they just walked out of a museum"

My cousins and I exchanged a glance as two more guys stepped out of the car. The one who appeared to be Poseidon had windblown black hair and sparkling green eyes that shone with amusement as he elbowed the other guy who had dark brown eyes and a unnaturally pale complexion. I took this to be Hades as he had a striking resemblance to his son who was now gaping open mouthed at the teen aged gods with a look of fascination.

"Shall we go eat?" Poseidon suggested.

Percy, who was also gaping shook himself and nodded. "One thing though" he said "It's should, not shall. Also, don't use stuff like thy and thee. You don't want to sound weird"

Poseidon looked thoughtful. "Okay, let me rephrase. How about this?" He cleared his throat. "Come guys, let's get a bite to eat"

Zeus and Hades snickered quietly but we all followed Poseidon into the restaurant.

"You guys order" I said quickly, "I'll go save us a seat"

They nodded and headed off to the counter while I went around to where the tables were. I chose a rather large one and sat, putting my bag and jacket down to mark that the seat was taken. I glanced at the group, wondering how long it would take and what they would order. My heart still ached from thinking about Jason but I pushed it aside. I had to be strong.

My thoughts were interrupted as there was suddenly a stir of movement and a figure sat down beside me. I turned, expecting to see Percy or Nico but instead found a boy with pale blue eyes and gelled white blonde hair.

"What do you want?" I growled, annoyed.

The boy raised one eyebrow "Cool it, Babe. I just want to talk"

My fists clenched. Mortals these days... "Don't call me that and leave. I'm saving this seat for my friends and you," I said, "Is not one of them."

"No, I'm not your friend" He replied, leaning in uncomfortable near. "I'm your greatest dream."

What in Hades? I shifted away and concentrated hard on not blasting the stupid mortal to bits. "Just leave me alone. Leave." I spat.

"Oh, I can't do that," The boy said, his cold eyes shining "I'm not done yet. I'm Luca. Luca Silvius"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay? Hello Luca Silvius, good bye Luca Silvius. Can you take a hint or are you too dim witted to understand?"

Luca's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't want to mess with me, Honey. I have friends, powerful friends." He came closer "Now give me a kiss sweetheart" He demanded, leaning in and pursing his lips in anticipation.

I winced as his sour breath hit me and as he leaned in with his big wet mouth, I lost it.

_Crack!_

Luca Silvius flew back, hitting a table and falling rather fittingly beside the trash. He looked winded but then cursed and began staggering towards me. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled, waving his fists angrily "You'll, you'll-"

"-Leave her alone" A cool voice said from beside me. I turned around to see Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Percy and Nico standing protectively around me. "Now leave" Zeus growled menacingly, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

And with that, Luca ran. Oh, he ran so fast that he was probably faster then one of Artemis's reindeer.

"Thanks" I murmured as we returned to our table. I reached for a burger.

"What did he want?" Nico asked, stretching across the table for a fry.

I grimaced. "A girlfriend" My cheese and bacon burger suddenly seemed a lot less appetizing.

Percy and Nico's eyes widen and the gods chuckled silently beside me. "And he asked you?" Percy asked incredulously.

I glared at him. "Your point being?" After that incident, I was itching to throw another lightning strike at someone but Percy, to my great disappointment, decided to stay silent.

We ate in silence for a while and I marveled at strange it was, eating lunch with a couple teen aged gods that were our parents, my cousins by my side. As I thought about it, there was really one thing I could say.

"Pass the ketchup will you?"

* * *

**Thalia: Oh. My. Gods. The nerve of that stupid male-**

**Nico and Percy: *Snickers***

**Thalia: Shut up or I'll do the same thing to you as what I did to Luca. I'll-**

**Me: Seriously? Can't I get though one authors note without you guys killing each other?**

**Thalia, Nico and Percy: Nope.**

******Thalia, Nico and Percy: Hey!**

**********Thalia, Nico and Percy: Stop copying me!**

**********Me: I swear on the river of Styx that I will personally send each of you to the underworld if you don't stop talking in the next 30 seconds. **

**********Nico: You can't send me to the underworld because I am the son of-**

**********Me: *Evil glare* You were saying?**

**********Nico: * Gulps* Never mind.**

**********Me: Thank you. Thanks of reading, hope you enjoyed, Reviews and CC welcomed, Flames will again be given to Leo and for this weeks contest, you will have to guess who this is.**

**********"I am Percy's Fathers eldest brother's only daughter's group"**

**********Same rules apply, winners receive a shout-out and the best reward ever. A virtual cookie. I know this is seriously easy and stuff but whatever.**

**********Also, if you guys could do me a favor, go vote in the Artemis's Hunters Profile (The group profile that my friends and I share) and vote in the authors poll in the top. If you could I would be ever grateful and give you _another_ virtual cookie! Great reward right? :)**

**********Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: What's up people? Sorry for such a late update! I was working on one of my newest stories called "How Far Would You Go" and it's been taking a while. Please check out that story if you have time as it would really make my day! Also, here's an extra long chapter because sadly, schools starting soon and I won't be able to update for a while. :(**

**Zeus: *Sighs with relief* So we won't have to do anymore embarrassing stuff for a while?**

**Me: Er... No. I will keep on updating whenever I can so maybe every week or every two weeks but I WILL UPDATE! Anyways, I was just proof reading over this and Hades is slightly OOC. He's actually nice wants to help and stuff but that may be because if the fact that they look like teenagers so don't get mad at me for making him this way. Also, what do you guys think about the image I used for this story? Good? Weird? If you have a suggested one, please PM me about it! I would love to see your idea! ;)**

**There won't be a contest this week because instead, I have a very, very important proposal to make to all you viewer and would really appreciate it if you could check it out at the end of the story. **

**Special shout-out to: (The answer is the the Hunters of Artemis if you haven't guessed)**

**Percabeth Fan 1122, Feline Pawprint, MatildaSue, life fandoms, Apollo's Child, DarylDixion'sgirl1985, thorn gamadon, Guest, Hope-Hikari, queenoftheworld99, jarlcarriers, Ivy000, CelestrialSpade, kit catt luvs Percy j, and Won'tforgetcanregret. Huge thank you to everybody who tried the contest! Oh, and I know a lot of you were confused about the question and thought it was Hazel but if you read the question, I was asking for ****_Hades_****'s only daughter, not Pluto's. Some if you may say that they're the same but they're not!**

**Hades: Yes, we're not! and what's that about making me out of character? **

**Me: * Panicked look* Um... I'd rather not say... * Attempts to look Innocent* Thanks for reading people and please, please, please, please don't forget about the proposal! :) (Sorry for such a long A/N and sorry for such a bad beginning)**

* * *

Hades's POV

After the encounter with the mortal, we all sat at our table and began reaching for the food. Thalia had a look of annoyance on her face as she grabbed a burger while Nico and Percy looked like they were about to burst out laughing but only suppressed it because of the look they were receiving from the Lord of the Skies.

As well all began eating, a silence fell as everybody munched their food. Or, at least, it was silent until Poseidon suddenly turned as green as his eyes, clasped one hand over his mouth and bolted from the table, leaving his half eaten burger behind.

We all looked in the direction he had taken and exchanged a glace. _What happened to him?_

I stood from the table and carefully sat down my burger. "I'll go check on him"

Percy began to stand as well. "Do you want me to-"

"No, this is a bonding trip is it not? Let me do it. I'll be right back"

He reluctantly sat back down. "Okay. But if you need help, just call"

I nodded in gratitude and did something I hadn't done for a long time. I grinned. "I'll be right back. Thanks boy- er, Percy" and I turned away before I could see the look of surprise on their face. Dashing out of the restaurant I looked around the parking lot and as my gaze drifted to beside the bushes, I saw a hunched figure, doubled over and moaning piteously.

Sighing, I strolled over and stopped when I was about 5 feet from the figure. "Poseidon? You okay?"

The sea god turned. "Hades?" He croaked. He looked terrible. Poseidon's green eyes were clouded, his forehead was clammy with sweat and as he tried to walk over to where I was standing, he went a strange shade of white and doubled over again, clutching his stomach.

I looked at him warily, unsure whether or not to he'd just puke all over me. "What happened to you?"

His answer was short and simple. "Fish Burger"

Poseidon had eaten on of his fishy friends so no wonder he was sick. If I had eaten a skeleton or a hellhound, I probably wouldn't look any better.

"Stay here" I instructed "I'll get the others and er, do try to clean up will you? Zeus has a rather delicate stomach and I would rather not be in the car with two sick gods"

He nodded and a couple minutes later I had everybody out of the restaurant and ready to go. As we got in the car, Poseidon gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Hades"

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "In return, thanks for not throwing up on me. I really don't enjoy fish breath"

He gave a friendly nudge to the ribs, green eyes shining playfully, just like his son. "You're very welcome, Zombie Brain"

As the teen aged Zeus began to drive, I stared out the window, my thoughts doing a complicated dance routine in my head. Being the Lord of the Underworld, I had to appear tough, commanding, strong, and also cold, stony but now, I had an overwhelming urge to join in their conversations and laugh with them at the stupidity of mortals. I wanted to chat with them, to show them I did have a heart that wasn't cold and black as the underworld and most of all smile like I had at that demented restaurant.

As my thoughts drifted aimlessly around, I gazed out the window at the moving expanse of green and focused on the face reflected in the glass. The form I had chosen looked like a older version Nico with a couple changes, looking about 17 to 18 with carefully ruffled black hair, the same albino complexion and steady brown eyes had the old aristocratic look to them with an air of power and also a cool but friendly twinkle. I smirked._ Damn I look good._

Five pairs of bewildered eyes turned to me. _Oops. Had I said that out loud?_

The two gods sitting beside me wore identical looks of surprise and amusement and soon, both of them had to put their hands over their mouth to keep from laughing. Finally, Zeus couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing and soon, then entire car was vibrating with the sound of their laughter. "So you think you look good, huh?"

Even I cracked a smile. "Yes, of course I look good! I'm the coolest Olympian!"

"Are not!" Poseidon interjected "I am!"

Zeus shook his head. "No,_ I am. _Lord of Lightning remember? Way cool."

The three of us burst out laughing and behind us, I could hear Thalia mutter something about 'acting like teenagers' which was true but at the moment, laughing with my brothers, I didn't care that I was acting like a teenager. I didn't care about anything as we drove along the maze of roads because for the first time in a while, I was content.

Poseidon's POV

After that little outburst, the car ride was noticeably more cheerful. We laughed and joked, talking about whatever popped into our heads, pretty much acting like teenagers and even Hades joined in, smiling uncertainly as if he weren't quite sure how.

As we began talking about a fascinating story of how Aphrodite was dared to not wear make-up for a dare, Zeus suddenly grinned and declared "I've got a very, very hard question for you that not even Athena can solve"

_Not even Athena..._ must be a really hard question to stump the goddess of wisdom. "Go on" I said, interested.

The Lord of Lightning cleared his throat. "What came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"The chicken, right?" Percy guessed.

Thalia shook her head. "No, then where did the chicken come from? It has to be the egg."

"No, that doesn't work either" Hades's son contradicted. "Then where does the egg come from?"

"Ahh... Good point" Thalia said thoughtfully. "What do you guys think?"

"Egg" Zeus said.

"Chicken" Hades decided. "What do you think Poseidon?"

I thought it over. A chicken hatches from the egg but the egg had to had come from a chicken, so...

"Not so easy, huh?" Zeus said smugly.

The chicken came from and egg, the egg comes from another chicken, meaning... "There is no answer" I decided. "If we wanted to figure this out, we'd have to ask our grandmother. She should know" I thought for another minute "I've got a better question though. Why in the name of Zeus's beard-"

"I haven't got a beard!"

"Okay, then why in the name of Hades's underwear-"

"I haven't got any- oh, I do. Never mind. Go on"

I looked at my grinning brother in exasperation. "Can I please finish my sentence using a god or goddess as a exclamation without them coming to me and telling me that they don't have whatever it is? Gods. Why in the name of Hera's cows" I paused and looked out the windows to check for any incoming goddess or cows and not seeing either, I continued, "Is the mighty Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy worrying about chickens and their reproduction?"

They shrugged. "Because she was bored and has nothing to do?" Zeus suggested.

"No, when Athena has nothing to do" Percy said, "She'll come to camp and threatens me about being nice to her daughter or how she'll send a couple hundred owls to the camp and make it look like and I'm quoting directly from her, "A scene from Harry Potter""

"Ouch" Thalia said sympathetically. "I've seen the movies and at the time when the owls come in the morning to bring their mail or whatever, there are owls everywhere. Hermes express is far better but the owls are like in their milk, in the rafters, I almost feel bad for them." She frowned. "Why in the name of Percy's teddy bear do the mortals think that Hecate had so many children and have to go to a special school or whatever anyways? A couple of them would've made good sisters of the hunt"

"Why in the name of Percy's teddy bear? Really Thals? I haven't got a teddy bear" The said person exclaimed.

Nico snickered. "Sure you don't, Percy, sure"

Percy smirked. "At least I don't keep Mythomagic figurines under my mattress"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!

"DO TOO!"

"DO- whoa, where are we?"

Confused, I looked around. I had been so wrapped up in their conversation to notice that we had stopped moving but now, my eyes widened as I noticed the roller coaster rides, cheap rigged games, cotton candy machines...

I looked at Zeus incredulously. "No way. We aren't... we couldn't have..."

"We are thanks to the magic of the grey taxi" he replied, grinning broadly at our dumb struck expressions.

"Welcome to Universal Studios"

* * *

**Zeus: Hades was NICE?! That's amazing! That's cool! That's... actually quite freaky.**

**Hades: Hey! At least I had the guts to go help Poseidon when he was sick! He could've thrown up on me!**

**Poseidon: *Grumbles* The way you're acting now, I wish I had.**

**Me: *Shakes head in disapproval* Gods these days... *Sighs* Anyways, a couple questions I have to ask you guys, since we're in Universal Studios, in Florida no less, (Yes, I've actually been there)Should I make up a couple rides to go with each gods domain or just go with the regular ones? Should I include some cousinly bonding or brotherly bonding? Should Annabeth show up and reveal her self to the others? (The demigods I mean, not the gods) Can anyone tell me what came first? The egg or the chicken?**

** BlackJack: _YES! Dying here! I flue from New York to Florida which isn't even possible and there are DONUTS there! Give me a break will you? I'll even call you boss from now on._ *Wide eyed horse look* _Please... er, Boss?_**

**Me: I****'ll think about it but that's up to the readers. While we're on the topic of readers, I have a really important proposal to make. *Clears throat importantly and glares at you to make sure you're still reading***

**I, Silver Artemis Moon, swear upon the river Styx that if you guys (The readers) can help me reach my ultimate goal of 100 reviews by before chapter eight, I will reward every single author and guest who has ever reviewed Road Trip! at the end of the story with a mega shout-out. Every. Single. Reviewer. Ever. Even in the later chapters. If you've ever reviewed Road Trip at all, then you're on the shout-out.**

**Percy: Really?**

**Me: Really. Not joking at all *Serious face* Also, the 80th, 90th, and of course 100th reviewer will all receive a mega shout-out and I will personally read and review every single chapter of every single story that they have. Every. Single. One.**

**So what do you guys think? I won't change my updating scheduled for this as I said above and it's really your choice. If you guys are up for it, so am I. So what do you guys think? Please consider it and oh! Check out my new story "How Far would You Go" if you guys could, it would really make my day. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Whazzup guys? Sorry for not updating for so long. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it but you guys are AMAZING! Thanks so much for helping me reach my goal of 100 reviews which also means that there will be a huge shout-out for everyone at the end of this story! Also, here's a special shout-out to the 80th, 90th and 100th reviewers! Zeus, will you read the shout-out?**

**Zeus: Fine. Special shout-out to Ivy000 for being the 80th reviewer! This authors stories of the penguins of Madagascar were incredibly funny, Hunger games story was amazing and the Artemis Fowl fanfic was extremely awesome! This is to Ivy000, the 80th reviewer!**

**Me: Thank you. Poseidon?**

**Poseidon: The 90th reviewer is actually THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS, but since this person didn't have any stories, this user let it be passed on to the 91st reviewer who is Yami Princess whose story of Pokémon was extremely cool, and her story of Yu-Gi-Oh was just plain awesome and being the god of the sea, I know what I'm talking about. This is to Yami Princess and THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS, the 90th and 91st reviewers!**

**Me: Very nice. Hades?**

**Hades: Do I have to do this? Fine. Special shout-out to Amirexia for being the 100th reviewer! What else was there... oh right. This authors story about Sherlock Holmes and the Avengers was worthy of Athena and the other story about the Avengers was incredible. This is for Amirexia, the 100th reviewer!**

**Me: Thank you Hades. That was great and now without further wait, here is the seventh chapter of Road Trip. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zeus's POV

My plan was brilliant, sending us to Universal Studios. The look on their faces were priceless and would've gotten millions of views if I had posted it on Hephaestus TV. As we all stumbled out of the ancient grey taxi and passed the admissions, we were greeted by and array of rides, corny carnival games and a ton of mortal food that probably could have rivaled the power of the cornucopia, if the cornucopia sprouted unhealthy mortal junk that had enough oil and sugar to give a buffalo a heart attack.

"What should we do?" Thalia asked as we got our bucket of popcorn, her blue eyes wide with awe as she looked around at all the different things we could do. Instantly the two green-eyed teenagers pointed to one of the rides with a huge waterfall and waves as high as the palm trees that soaked everyone within soaking range.

"Jurassic Park" Poseidon read, looking at first at the map then at the ride, whistling appreciatively. "There is a ton of water on that ride and it feels great, doesn't it Hades?" A small jet of water appeared out of nowhere and splashed the Lord of the dead on the face, making him splutter and curse. Nico snickered but turned to point at another ride, farther in the distance with fake fire and statues of Mummies lining the walls.

"That looks good. It's called the..." he squinted, trying to read the sign. "It's the Rage of the Mango"

"Er, Nico? That says Revenge of the Mummy, not Rage of the Mango" Hades broke in, chasing the laughing Sea God around and brandishing a rolled up map, one of worlds most dangerous weapons, "But Rage of the Mango would make a pretty cool ride." He now began pelting Poseidon with another of the worlds most dangerous weapons, popcorn.

"Rage of the Mango?" Percy snickered, dodging the flying missiles and trying to brush them out of his hair as they flew by, "Seriously?"

"Oh shut it. You probably would've read it Jurassic Park like... like Jerking Pancakes or something" the son of Hades retorted.

Percy's jaw dropped. "How did you know? I mean, no, why would I read it as Jerking pancakes? I'm not some creepy son of Hades that can't read"

"I can so read! And if you don't be quiet, I'm going to cut off your head and label it 'Percy Jackson, son of the Sea God, winner of the most annoying Demigod award' "

"And spell half the words wrong"

"You're impossible!" Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Percy's snorted, but his voice was a little wistful as he said: "_You_ sound like Annabeth"

Thalia looked thoughtful as she glanced around at all the different rides. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't know. I'm fine with whatever, though seriously?" She turned to look at her scowling younger cousin with one eyebrow raised. "Rage of the Mango?"

"I know right! But let's go to Jurassic Park. it looks wayyyyyyy cooler then Revenge of the Mummy" Percy persisted, joining in the fun and grabbing handfuls of popcorn to both stuff in his mouth and throw at his younger cousin.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Poseidon agreed. his own mouth full of popcorn.

Nico shook his head vigorously and ducked as a flurry of kernels flew by his ear. "Revenge of the Mummy" he insisted as he and Hades frantically retreated from the two grinning water people.

Percy snickered. "Rage of the Mango you mean"

"Oh shut it Kelphead"

"Excuse me, but who are you calling Kelphead?" Poseidon asked, his green eyes gleaming mischievously.

Hades took one step forward, grabbed the bucket of popcorn and overturned it on the stunned Sea Gods face. "I am,_ Kelphead_"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. " Guys, stop it!" I demanded, trying to do my _'I-am-the-king-of-the-gods-and-if-you-don't-stop-I -will-blast- you-into-smithereens-glare'_. "Now, get us a bucket of popcorn since you wasted it all."

The arguing people sighed in disappointment but soon, Hades came back with another bucket of popcorn and offered it to me. "Here you go my Lord" he said mockingly.

I took it and offered some to Thalia, who took a handful. I was extremely glad my daughter was acting so mature, unlike some other gods and demigods I could mention. As everybody began arguing again, I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I swear these people argue more than Artemis and Apollo sometimes. " STOP!" I yelled.

It worked.

They all turned to me with annoyed and exasperated looks on their face. "What Zeus?" Poseidon demanded, just getting ready to flick some more popcorn.

I took a deep breath. 'Since we can't decide what ride to go to, we'll take a vote. Raise you hands of you want to go to Jurassic Park" -Poseidon and Percy raised their hands. Poseidon taking the chance to drop his handful of kernels down Hades's shirt- "Raise you hand of you want to go to Revenge of the Mummy"- a very uncomfortable Hades and a popcorn coated Nico raised their hands.

"So it is decided" I said solomly, "Since each vote had two, we will be going to,"- I paused for dramatic effect which I personally find always makes everything more exciting and suspensful-" HARRY POTTER AND THE FORBIDDEN JOURNEY!"

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

I shrugged and snapped my fingers, hoping that the mist was powerful enough to fool gods "Majority rules, now let's go"

"Alright" Poseidon said dreamily. Hades nodded, his eyes glazed. "Yeah, who doesn't love Harry Potter?" They demigods agreed, looking rather confused but as we began walking towards the ride, I grinned.

"I love the mist"

Nico's POV

After we all decided to go on the Forbidden Journey, I began walking there in a daze, slightly confused. That's odd. I could swear that I had chosen Rage of the Man-, er, Revenge of the Mummy but-

"It's great how we all decided on the Forbidden Journey isn't it?" Uncle Zeus asked brightly.

We all mumbled an agreement and I noticed my father also looking dazed, and I guessed not because of the popcorn beating.

"What happened?" Asked Percy as we neared the line for the ride, "Weren't we going to... um... something about Mangoes? Or no, it was... Pancakes! Jerking, er, Jurassic Park wasn't it?"

Zeus looked panicked for sec but he quickly adopted a careful expression of concern. "No, we were going to the Forbidden Journey, right guys?"

"I think... we were going to..." Thalia looked like she was thinking hard, like the time when she was thinking about the chicken and the egg. Finally, she sighed, giving up. "I don't remember. Those kernels must have been really hard"

"Yeah, really, really hard" Percy agreed, rubbing his head and wincing slightly.

The Lord of the sky sighed in relief. "Gods I love the mist" he mumbled, smiling.

"What was that?" Poseidon asked shooting his brother a curious look.

"Nothing" Zeus answered quickly, which made me even more convinced that he was hiding something. Now what was that about the mist...?

"Look, it's our turn!" Thalia exclaimed. Three side ways seats which looked like they were running on rails slide before us and two stopped, giving us enough time to slide on and pull on the safety hand thing. As my cousins took one and our parents took one, I began to feel a little bit nervous. This would actually be the first time I went on a real roller coaster in an actual amusement park and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I wasn't the only one on edge though.

"It's dark" Percy murmured, turning a strange shade of green.

I frowned. I could see perfectly fine, one of the perks of being a child of Hades. "No, it's not"

"Yes, it is" Thalia insisted. "We aren't all children of Hades you know"

"But you wish"

Thalia snorted. "To be related to you? Being your cousin is good enough thank you very much. I'd sooner be related to Percy."

"Really?"

"No. Duh."

I opened my mouth to retort but at that moment, the ride lurched, as did my stomach and we all glanced around, alert and ready though I highly doubted that there would be a monster hiding in a Harry Potter ride but being a demigod, you can never tell.

The ride wasn't actually that scary or well made as I could see the wires, screens and rails but then again, we weren't all children of Hephaestus. When the ride (finally) stopped after a series of quick turns, spin arounds and sudden bursts of speed, I had to admit I wasn't feeling the greatest.

My cousins and I stumbled off the ride and we made our way to where the teen-aged gods were. I noticed that they didn't look very good either. Zeus's eyes were clouded and he looked like he was seriously regretting his decision while Poseidon's expression clearly showed that popcorn and rides do not mix.

"So, what's next?" I asked after the world had stopped spinning. We all decided that the best thing to do was to go through the entire amusement park and go to all the rides that looked good and that's exactly what we did. Some of the rides such as Revenge of the Mummy and Men in Black; Alien invasion were incredibly awesome while some... well, let's just say that Jurassic Park and me do not mix well. We also went on a couple 4D rides, which were pretty cool as you could see the things popping out of the screen and actually feels some of the stuff (Thalia screamed as a brush of some kind beneath our chair tickled our legs as on the screen somebody dropped spiders) though in the Clash of the Titans movie ride, the gods weren't real thrilled.

"Perseus looked nothing like that" Zeus grumbled as we stepped out of the theater. "and why do we look so _old_? I mean, we looked _ancient_!"

Poseidon frowned. "And plus, we're gods. We don't just turn into dust and die. It's not like we're monsters"

"In other words," Hades finished, "That. Movie. Sucked."

But as we were walking to our next ride, Thalia, Percy and I went ahead and the daughter of Zeus snickered. "They were really annoyed at that movie weren't they"

I nodded, trying not to laugh. "At least they don't have a ride for that weird movie called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I mean, in that movie, my dad looks like a) the devil and b) like one of those crazy rock stars. _That_ movie, if anything, was a fail"

After a couple more rides, the gods stumbled onto one of the benches around the park and groaned. "I don't feel so good" Poseidon groaned. "If you guys want to keep going, go ahead. We're just going to take a short rest"

Zeus nodded, looking dazed. "Yeah, a short break sounds good. Everything is yellow now"

Hades shook his head, turning a little green. "No, everything is blue and black. And there are flamingos in the sky"

"So you guys go ahead" Poseidon finished. Then added "No, those aren't flamingos, they're chickens, with... with orange beaks"

"Um... okay?" Thalia said, sounding mystified and trying not to laugh. "Where should we meet you?"

Zeus shrugged. "We'll track you down. We're good at that." I honestly didn't want to ask what he meant so we pushed though the crowd and left the gods behind. As we were about to head to another one of those Harry Potter rides called the Dragon Challenge ("Dragons are no challenge, _Drakons_ are" Percy grumbles) the son of the Sea God suddenly froze in his tracks and tilted his head, as if he were listening so some weird new music. Then, his eyes widened. 'They're here!" He gasped. "By the doughnuts! Come on! Hurry!"

We raced after him as he dashed though the crowds but it was only until he stopped beside a doughnut stand that we caught up to him. "Percy, who are you talking about?" I asked, with a small suspicion that maybe Percy had hit his head too hard on the last ride. "There's nobody here but-" My words died as I noticed a black Pegasus standing in the middle of the road and a girl with blonde hair, Yankee cap in hand and grey eyes that were sparkling with laughter.

My jaw dropped.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Percy: Annabeth! How did you get there?**

**Blackjack: _On a very handsome, very loyal, very doughnut hungry Pegasus. Duh_.**

**Me: Okay, before Percy begins arguing with a horse-**

**Blackjack: *Cough, Cough*_ a very handsome, loyal, doughnut hungry horse you mean?_**

**Me: Yes, the one that'll be made into glue if he doesn't be quiet, I just again want to say how grateful I am to you readers that we got 100 reviews before chapter eight! Thank you guys so much! I know a couple of you wanted Annabeth to show up and Blackjack to be able to take a break-**

**Blackjack: _A break that I deserve._**

**Me: *Dangerous look* yeah, and so on. Before I help Percy argue with this horse, I just want to tell you guys the contest for this week so you guys have a chance to win a shout-out. What you have to do this time is that you will have to tell me which book this Prophecy below came from, who it applies to, and what it means. Ready?**

_**"One shall be lost in the land without rain**_

**No? Too hard? I'll give you the next line to help know which book it's from.**

_**"The bane of Olympus shows the trail"**_

**Got it? Only the first line remember but if you honestly have no clue, you can to the second line as well. Just either PM me, or write it in your review. In your answer though, you also have to answer this very important question. **

**Which of the big three gods do you feel is the least responsible and most likely to run off with the kids to a candy store? Please answer it as I will be using it in one of the next few chapters!**

**Goodbye, and good luck with the contest. Now where did that flying horse go...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Wow, I am so sorry for my lack of updates! I've been having these two huge projects going on and they've both been taking aaaagggggeeeessss to finish. On the bright side, those are probably the last two big projects for this term so my updates will be far more frequent. Huge thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter as you really helped motivate me into finally writing this chapter so in return, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who read/reviewed the last. Again, Huge thank you, you guys!**

**Zeus: That's all very Groovy dude, but can we just start? It's been two months!**

**Me:...Why are you talking like a hippy?**

**Poseidon: See, Mate, my bro and I have decided to embrace our true selves. HANG TEN!**

**Hades: *Sighs* Thou are both huge dolts. Thou should aspire to be like thy, a poet.**

**Me: ...I am not even going to ask... Anyways, HUGE shout out to: (The answer was the Titans curse when Biance *Sniffles* dies in the desert)**

**RainbowStar000, Ivy000, Doclover, coralie 14, Taylor, SeaweedbrainsWisegirl210, PurpleGoddess9, jarlcarriers, Velocity Drew Warren, Book 3, whatupmypeeps, E. E. Terril, AnnaYasashii, DawnShadowQueen, life fandoms, Won'tforgetcanregret, greekgeek25, MatildaSue, Amirexia, hi, Sula Rose Daughter of Chaos, Percabeth Fan 1122, and SeaFire21. Again, huge thank you to all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome people, incredible authors, and your stories are over the top AWESOME! Huge thank you to all!**

**Oh, one more thing before we begin, some of you might remember how last chapter I asked who you guys thought was the most immature god and the god with the highest votes-scratch that, the god with pretty much all the votes- is... POSEIDON!**

**Poseidon: WHAT?!**

**Hades and Zeus: HA!**

**Me: Thanks for answering the question you guys and in this chapter and the next, you'll see why I asked. *Evil grin* Anyways, read on my friends and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Blackjack was amazing" Annabeth finished, handing the black Pegasus another doughnut and stroking his sleek black mane affectionately. I had to admit, blackjack _was_ pretty amazing, even if he did make me buy a dozen (very expensive) doughnuts. He had followed us from New York to Florida-which I wasn't even sure was possible but hey, when you've met a flying horse, anything could be possible- and finding us in a crowded amusement park.

'_Say Boss'_ Blackjack said in my mind, panting slightly from either the heat or the sugar intake '_Can we get some more doughnuts_?'

"But you just ate a dozen!" I protested "And they're really expensive! They... they..." Blackjack gave me the puppy dog look - or was it pony horse? Whatever- and I sighed reluctantly. He had just brought my girlfriend across the states without complaint. The most I could do was treat him to a few (very expensive I may add) doughnuts.

"Fine. Here" I said, handing a twenty, my_ last_ twenty over to Thalia. "Can you get us some?"

The daughter of Zeus didn't hesitate taking the money but she frowned, looking slightly befuddled. "Oh Thanks Percy, I've always wanted a twenty dollar bill. Er... mind explaining why you gave it to me? If you want, I can go get mysel-us some souvenirs. Harry Potter ones look pretty cool"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Blackjack wants some doughnuts, Thalia. Can you get some for him?

"And _why_ should I get your pegasus some doughnuts?"

"Because... you can make him very, very happy by doing so?"

Thalia snorted but after seeing the look on Blackjacks face, she sighed reluctantly and grabbed a very surprised Nico on by the arm. "Come on death breath, you're coming too"

"Hey! Thalia don't! Leave me- ow, ow, ow I'm going, I'm going. Gods you're annoying..."

'_I like old fashion glazed doughnuts Boss, though chocolate coated never goes amiss'_ Blackjack mused. '_Can you tell the scary girl and Death Boy that?_'

I ignored him.

"So, Seaweed brain" Annabeth said, her grey eyes shining and a smile creeping onto her face. "How's the trip going so far?"

"My dad ate a fish burger, Thalia got harassed by some guy, Nico had to sit on a booster seat and... oh right, Hades started a popcorn fight. So, nothing much, just your regular bonding trip"

I had to hide my smile as Annabeth's mouth feel open at the last one about Hades. "You had a popcorn fight with the lord of the underworld?" Okay, the way _she _said it did make it sound pretty weird but I tried not to think about it too much. See, when you're a demigod, you don't contemplate over these small matters like the fact that your girl friend is actually your niece and that your father and the blood of your great, great grandfather kind of made the love goddess Aphrodite. In fact, I try not to think at all. Much more simple.

Thalia and Nico soon came back with another bag of doughnuts (with no change I may add, surprise, surprise) and Blackjack snorted and tossed his head in pleasure. '_Hey, what do you know! They did get old fashion glazed! Mmm...'_

Nico jumped about three feet in the air as Blackjack began to nuzzle the bag of pastries and he backed away nervously. "Um, Percy? as much as I like to make your pegasus happy, I don't think we should leave him here in the middle of the theme park. It just might scare some mortals"

"It _might"_ I admitted, ignoring the eye rolls I was getting from Annabeth "Fine. Why don't we take him out to the Plaza? There's enough room out there and grass to left Blackjack graze_ and_ there's also a candy store."

"A candy store?" Thalia asked dreamily. I wondered when the last time was when Thalia got to go browse in a sweet shop asI didn't think that Artemis exactly gave them allowance for getting treats. "A candy store sounds good. Let's go"

After checking in with our parents and telling them that we would be heading to the Plaza, we strolled out of the Theme park and with Blackjack trotting behind and walked to the brightly colored store. It wasn't until we had reached the entrance that I realized something.

"I don't have any money left from the doughnuts. I'm pretty much broke now"

Thalia and Annabeth both checked their pockets and found nothing but-

"I got a couple drachmas" The daughter of Zeus said, counting the large golden coins on her palm. I was about to remind her that mortals won't take drachma's and I really wasn't in the mood of threatening the cashier like Are's did four years ago but Nico just grinned and pulled out a shining black wallet with silver studs embedded on the sides.

"Being the son of the wealthiest god has it's advantages. See, that's why it's smart to be nice to me. I'll pay for the treats" We all gawked at him. Gods he was lucky.

We continued into the store. It was bigger then Sweet on America, the place where my mom worked and only 100 percent fancier, with giant glass displaying colorful treats, giant stands and shelves lined with whatever kind of candy imaginable, and huge statues of famous people built of thousands of Jellybeans.

In other words, it was pretty much Elysium.

Annabeth put on her magic cap as not to attract any unwanted attention and to make sure that if the gods came, she would be hidden and as she shimmered and disappeared, Nico looked at the place she had been with a slightly hungry and envious glace. "Nice to have such as useful magic item"

I had to agree. Riptide was awesome of course, but not much use in the mortal world besides making sandwiches and killing demonic math teachers. I had once accidentally taken Riptide out for a math test and had kind of sliced the table and test in half.

Let's just say I didn't get a very good mark.

Thalia scowled. "Hey, Aeigis is pretty useful! Wanna see how fast I can clear the store?"

"NO!" we all exclaimed, shrinking back slightly.

"I'm kidding guys, Geez" She said, rolling her eyes but with Thalia, you can never be sure.

We began exploring the store.

Thalia's POV

The store was awesome, beside the fact the it was crowded with people. I actually wasn't kidding when I suggested I use Aeigis to clear the store but after seeing the look on their face, I decided to play it cool.

I actually hadn't been in a candy store for ages and the moment we got in, we began racing around the store, grabbing backs of treats off the shelves and stuffing them in our now getting very full arms. Hey, Death Breath had just offered to pay for it all! Might as well make the most of it.

"Percy!" Nico called across the store, waving excitedly from across the store. "Look! Gummy swords!"

"Sweet!" Dropping the pack of blue sharks that he had been holding, the son of Poseidon raced to join him and they began to spare with the packets of candy weapons , attracting a couple hard stares and more then a dozen looks of awe and longing, especially from the girls. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Spotting a bag of floating smarties -Ha, so much for not attracting attention- I figured it was Annabeth as there weren't _many _fly bags of candy in the world and distractedly began to chat, feeling slightly awkward about talking to candy. It wasn't the strangest thing I've done, not by far, but it still felt pretty weird.

When we finally left the store, our arms full and Nico's wallet presumably lighter, we began walking back towards the gates of the theme park and as we neared, I spotted three figures in the distance and froze. "Annabeth, they're coming. You have to hide!"

Thankfully, she understood and the bag of smarties flue off and a moment later, a huge black form rose and soared into the sky, steered carefully away by a bag of candy. Whoa, that sounded weird didn't it? One of the down sides of being a demigod. Your thoughts get very, very messed up sounding, and when you say them out loud, even weirder.

As it turns out, it wasn't a moment too soon. As the gods neared, they didn't look to approving at the mounds of candy in our arms but they didn't tell us off about them though.

"If you guys are hungry, we can go for dinner" Poseidon suggested. Hm... Dinner... not a bad idea actually. My cousins nodded but Zeus and Hades both shook their heads and said they weren't hungry.

"Well meet you at the hotel then, okay?" The two brothers set off leaving us alone with Percy's dad, who looked rather pleased at his brothers decisions.

"So... where are we eating?" I asked.

"Poseidon smile mischievously and for a second, he looked just like Percy after he had slipped a rubber spider into Annabeth's cabin. Uh oh...

" I know a place" He promised, "It'll be a very... unique meal, I can promise that. Be prepared for the best meal of your life"

* * *

**Me: Hm... now guess where they're going for dinner? *Evil grin* In the next chapter, I think I'm going to include some Zeus and Hades bonding (Face it, they really need it. Hades almost killed Zeus's daughter, Zeus killed Hades's mortal wife. They really need some family therapy), and Poseidon getting some form of punishment for acting immature and childish. *Hint, hint* :)**

**Blackjack: '_Mmm... Doughnuts... Say, can I have another dozen, Boss?_**

**Me: *Face-palms* No, Blackjack, that would be your third dozen! Even for you that's a bit much! **

**Blackjack: _A wise pegasus once said, "There can never me too much doughnuts"_**

**Me: I don't care what 'a wise pegasus' said. Before Blackjack annoys me to death and I start breaking out the gummy swords-**

**Percy & Nico: I LOVE GUMMY SWORDS!**

**Me: *Grumbles* Why did I ever agree to work with these characters? *Clears throat* As I was saying before I got RUDELY *Glares at the two grinning boys* interrupted, it's CONTEST TIME! This time to win a shout-out, all you have to do is answer this question. **

** What are the names two or more of Percy half siblings and can you say what they are?**

**If you think carefully, there's at least three or more. Answer that, and the shout-out is yours. Also, if you have any suggestions of what Poseidon's 'Punishment' can be, feel free to write it in your review and PM me about it :)**

**Good luck with the contest guys! Now where did the demigods put their stash of candy...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys! What's up? Okay, this time, I am determined not be interrupted by one of my...*eye twitch* _little friends_ so we can keep this short as I have another special announcement at the bottom and I want to let you guys get to the story though I'm not even sure how much of you read this anyways. **

**Huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and answered the question! Huge shout-out to: (The answer was... well, Percy has to many siblings to name so never mind.)**

**Ivy000, WildChildOnFire, Velocity Drew Warren, Percabeth'sOwlette, Won'tforgetcanregret, Silver Ride, macaronii, CelestrialSpade, MatildaSue, Apollo's Child, jarlcarriers, Midnight6819, Anna C. Poseidon, dragon fier 20, BadeJaliceLove2511314, and Sweet Cynthia. Again, huge thank you you guys! You are incredible, awesome, and creative authors whose story rock like Hades! You guys are awesome!**

***Glances around* Amazing! I haven't been interrupted once! It's a new record!**

**Percy: YAY! Good job!**

**Me: *Looks at Percy* *Facepalm* You... have... got...to... be... kidding! Noooooooo!**

**Percy: Since the author is too busy wailing about how this could've been a new record and all that Minotaur dung, I'll do the usual announcement. Enjoy the story, don't forget to review and read the announcement below and- Whoa. What's the author doing running towards me with that blade? It looks really sharp and- AGH! RUN! AUTHOR GONE MAD! AUTHOR GONE MAD!**

**Me: *Evil grin* Have fun reading guys! Now don't mind me, I'm just going to... ;)**

**Percy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Hades's POV

When my brother and I checked in to our hotel room and first opened the door, I saw to my dismay sagging armchairs, peeling paint, and a strange, musty smell like the old oracle was taking a shower in there.

Not a great first impression.

Zeus, of course, being the cheap sake god that he was had rented one hotel room for all of us. One. With three bed rooms for the gods, the male demigods, and Thalia all splitting off from the living room. Sure, it was pretty big but it looked as if there were cockroaches in the closets and dust bunny colonies just waiting to be discovered.

Perfect.

I didn't bother asking if we could just get a better room or (I liked this one a lot more) just abandon this hopeless trip but Zeus would probably start rambling about 'family togetherness' and all that rubbish and I've already had enough for the day.

Setting down my bags in the 'gods' room and choosing the farthest bed from the door to in the shadows, I sat down on the creaking mattress and heard a deep groan as Zeus flopped down on the bed two to the left of mine and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. his expression impossible to read.

Determined not to follow in my little brothers example and bore holes in the ceiling, I pulled out a book -yes, gods have those- and aimlessly began to scan the words, seeing but not bothering to decipher the jumble of thoughts and words just making it look like I had something to do. We sat in silence, me staring at the book, Zeus staring at the peeling plaster ceiling until-

"Hey, Hades?"

He was still staring at the ceiling and for a bizarre moment, I thought he had gone mad and named the ceiling after me but as he turned to look at me, I was surprised to see that the teen-aged Lord of the Sky looked... scared, timid, as if he had done something very, very wrong and was just building up his nerves to tell me. His tone of voice is also off, sounding not like the King of the heavens should but was laced with guilt and what sounded like regret.

Deciding to keep up my charades of reading, I quickly looked back down at my book and just mumbled "Hmmm?"

He sounded like he was having trouble getting the words out. His lips moved, as if practicing and editing what he was trying to say but finally-

"I-I'm sorry about w-what I did th-that day. A-about Maria"

_Maria... _Her face, so beautifully clear flashed in front of my eyes and a wave of anger, subdued for so long roared to life inside me, turning my vision read and my heart to ice.

"She's been dead for over seventy years" I spat, throwing down my book and resisting the urge to light my hand with fire and blast the cowering Sky God. "Seventy years, Zeus, and you apologize now?!"

The blue eyed god flinched slightly at my torrent of words but he didn't say anything back. No smart rebuke, no_ I-am-your-lord_ and all that rubbish.

Just nothing.

It's funny actually, one of the reasons that we choose the form we choose. One of the reasons is to reflect the state of out realm but the other, more peculiar reason is that the form we choose, the age that we pick often makes us think and act that age. We gods, of course, can change form at will (Unless we get formlocked, a difficult task which at normal circumstances like these would be impossible to do but could make a god be stuck at a certain age or appearance) but there's a reason you don't see teen-aged gods waltzing across Olympus. It makes you act rather foolish and well, I exactly think that anyone could take your seriously when you look like a teenager, even if you were the King of the Gods.

"I'm sorry, Hades, I really am"

Looking at the regret on his face, the remorse in his eyes, and hearing the truth and discomfort it was taking him to say this, my anger receded a little. It looked like the little Sky brat actually meant it.

_'Holding a grudge our fatal flaw' _Nico had said once, and I realized that I've held this grudge of as long as seventy years, as long as Maria's soul had joined me in the underworld. I had to let go, and forgive, that was the proper thing to do. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on Maria's beautiful face in my mind and sighed.

"It-it's fine, Zeus." then as an after thought as another feeling not, rage but regret, _my_ regret, washed over me- "And erm... I'm sorry about what I did to Thalia, with the monsters..."

For a second, his eyes flickered to life with blue fire as his own anger flared at the memory of the pre-death of his daughter but finally, after seeming to wrestle with his anger, he forced a smile. "It's fine, Hades, that... that was partly my fault, I guess, for choosing another mortal wife and siring another child. My fault." Then his expression changed to something like... thoughtfulness? "One thing that I find kind of strange though. While all this is happening, what was Poseidon doing?"

I shrugged, a small smile forming on my lips. "Oh, you know him, he's just planning a huge terrorist attack so he can become the dictator of the world. He's way to busy for something as backstabbing family"

Zeus managed a small laugh at that and that moment, I realized that maybe this bonding thing wasn't just for us and out children, but for embracing family in general.

_Maria would've like that_, I thought, for forgiving and family. She and Bianca would've been happy with this.

As I turned that thought over in my head, enjoying -for about the first time in a millenium- the company of my annoying little brother, the moment was shattered as a key jangled in the hall outside the hotel room and suddenly the door to the gods bedroom flew opened, four white powered figures tumbling in, stumbling dizzily. Zeus and I leapt to out feet.

"Look! It's the bed room for dogs! There's a black dog and oooh! and blue one too!" One of the figures exclaimed.

The other power covered figures nodded in agreement. "The bed's made of marshmallows! I like marshmallows... I ate like... whoa...skeletons and eagles are partying... I like horses better though..." another one of them said. It' wasn't until he started calling Zeus a llama that I noticed who it was.

"Oh my gods Poseidon, what have you done?"

Poseidon's POV

I was having the strangest dream. A skeleton was slapping me to wake up and an eagle was helping him, poking me to

"WAKE UP!"

I woke with a start, my face in some serious pain. As I looked around at the musty bed room, memories began flooding back to me. Raiding the candy store and manipulating the mist and telling the store lady that we were candy testers, breaking a bag of icing sugar and getting all four of us covered from head to toe...

Oh gods. I was in serious trouble.

"What were you thinking Poseidon?!" The skeleto- er, Hades growled. "How immature can you get? Taking the kids, raiding a candy store, manipulating the mist, getting covered in... something or other..." He continued rambling but I ignored him and sat up from where I had been laying on a bed, noticing that my brothers were in their normal form and strangely enough, my form had turned younger, 13 or so. Deciding that I might as well change forms to, I concentrated to but... but...

"Sorry to interrupt your highly educational and life lesson speech but um, why can't I change?"

Zeus smirked and I had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. "Sure you can change Poseidon, and you better too. You're all covered in icing sugar and you have something very, very sticky on the front of your shirt. Thinking of saving it for later perhaps?"

"You know what I mean" I snapped, still concentrating hard but to no avail. This was impossible. I couldn't be stuck like this right? Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough but it honestly felt like I'd been... "No way... you guys couldn't have! It's impossible!"

Hades, who had stopped rambling and had adopted a rather nasty grin chuckled. "Impossible huh? Not so. I do admit, it was pretty tough but all you needed were two of the big three willing to work together-"

"-Check" Zeus said, counting them off on his fingers "And god or goddess who has done something that wasn't very godly-"

"-Check" Hades continued, now smiling. I was both shocked and creeped out as, well, Hades smiling? Maybe the apocalypse was coming. "See Poseidon, it is possible. Now you, little bro, are formlocked at the appropriate age and will be treated as that for the rest of the day as punishment."

"The rest of the day?" I exclaimed, finally starting to understand why he had that creepy grin on his face. "What-what time is it?"

"'round nine in the morning kiddo" Zeus said, and undisguised grin on his face. "We let you kids sleep in today but we should really be starting to get ready. Come on little bro, "He said, standing up and stretching, still keeping one eye on me and laughing at the look on my face. "Let's get breakfast"

* * *

**Me: Huh. I almost feel bad for Poseidon. ****The key word here is almost. MWHAHAHAHAHA! *****coughs* ****If you haven't figured it out, I kind of made up the 'Formlocked' thing for the story as I needed some form of punishment for Poseidon. It's when they can't change forms because they have done something 'ungodly' and two of the big three work together to 'form lock' them. Sorry, I should've explained that better. Anyways, as I said before at the top-**

**Percy: -And _I_ also said before you starting coming at me with Riptide-**

**Me: * Dismissive wave of hand* Whatever. Anyways, I have another special announcement! I was just wondering, do you guys think it's possible for us to get to 200? I know it's a lot to ask but remember how in Chapter 6 I said that I would read and review every single chapter of every single story for the 80th, 90th, and 100 reviewer? I'll do that again this time but instead, it'll be the 180th, 190th, and 200th reviewer who get all their stories reviewed _and _also the 185th and 195th reviewer too. **

**So, in other words, the 180th, 185th, 190th, 195th and 200th reviewer all get their stories read and reviewed and receive a huge shout-out in the next chapter. Huge shout-out_ and_ virtual cookies! **

**Nico: *Perks up* Virtual cookies?**

**Me: *Nods* Yep, the greatest reward of all. So are you guys up for it? If you guys are, I am.**

**So what do you say? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: WHOOO! We did it! 200 reviews! You guys are INCREDIBLE! And this is also the 10th chapter of Road Trip so I guess you can call it the 10th chapter anniversary. XD This chapter will be FAR longer then all the other ones as the author notes of this chapter is going to be pretty long and every tenth chapter will be just as long as this one.**

**Percy: *Yawns* Get _on_ with it will you?**

**Me: Right, right. So, last chapter I said I was going to give out the mega shout-outs to the 180th, 185th, 190th, 195th, and 200th reviewers and review all of their stories and all the chapters IN the story and after many incredible evenings, I have read and reviewed ALL of the winners stories (Still working on one though, I WILL FINISH IT! XD). If you didn't win last time, don't worry, I will keep going on with these contests and in this very chapter is one too. Details at the bottom. :)**

**LET THE SHOUT-OUTS BEGIN! XD**

**Percy: So, looks like I am beginning. This is for the 180th reviewer who is Velocity Drew Warren who is an incredible author and is hands down one of the kindest people on FF. Though she only has only one story, a collection of one-shots, they are guaranteed to you laugh or even cry. It is a beautiful collection and definitely take your time to read it as you will most definitely not be disappointed. This is for Velocity Drew Warren, the 180th reviewer!**

**Zeus:*Sigh, grumbles* Again? Gods. Okay, okay. This is for the 185th reviewer, ThePrinceofOlympus, who's two stories are exciting, adventurous, and very interesting. These are a great collection of stories and are worth reading. This is to ThePrinceofOlympus, the 185th reviewer!**

**Nico: 'Sup? So, this is for the 190th reviewer,storyteller155, who's three stories are all awesome cool. (As the son of Hades, I know what I'm talking about) These stories will make you think and are definitely worth reading. Her story about us going to school is quite interesting an a good read. This is for storyteller155, the 190th reviewer!**

**Me: The shout-outs will continue the bottom of the page and if you could take the time to answer the question to win a shout-out and *Coughreviewcough*, you do not know how happy that would make me. :) So have fun reading, and thanks for helping me get so far! **

* * *

**Zeus's POV**

Breakfast, sadly, was rather uneventful as the children were still shocked at Poseidon's 'transformation' and the sea-god was childishly giving us the silent treatment, as if that would change anything. We, of course, did not eat breakfast in the hotel room as the room did not have a kitchen so instead, we went down to the hotel buffet room, which was actually a small, rather unattractive looking room with a peat green carpet and paisley walls. It was strangely vacant but then again, it was pretty late and most of the other people must've ate already.

As we walked into the small, rectangular room the three demigods rushed in their faces expectant and with an expression like they hadn't eaten for days written on their face.

"I. Am. Starving." Percy exclaimed, seeming to come out of the shock of seeing his father look younger than he was. "Oh man, I could really use a-" He took a deep breath, to breath in the normally present scent of breakfast pastries but then seemed to choke. "EEGHH what is that _smell_?!"

Thalia gagged and clasped one hand on her nose. "It smells like Ares' gym socks in here-"

"Been there, definitely not pleasant" Percy muttered.

"-That wouldn't be breakfast would it?"

"If it is, I'm not_ touching_ it." The son of Hades now also had one hand over his nose and his normally pale complexion was now tinged green, almost the same shade as the rather slimy looking carpet. "I think my nose just died."

"Ditto. You know what, I don't think I'm hungry or ever going to _be_ hungry again."

Sure, the room didn't smell pleasant, perhaps slightly worst then Hera's perfume but there was no reason we would have to go to another restaurant when we had food here right?

Hades, obviously, did not agree. "Zeus," he growled, "We are not eating in this...place. The carpet is as old as the fates themselves, the wall paper looks about the same shade as Chimera poison and the food, if you can still call it that, looks like a one-eyed harpy threw Kronos' remains into a blender and topped it off with gasoline. If you wish to ingest this mess, go ahead. I'm going to a place where they actually serve _food_."

For a god who stared at the dead all day, his descriptions unnaturally colorful and now even I was starting to feel slightly queasy. So for the first time in what must've been a millennium, I gave in to my annoying, ignorant older brother. "Fine." I reluctantly grumbled. "I spotted a Starbucks on the way here. Out the door, 'round the corner."

"Starbucks sounds good. I could do with some coffee." Hades turned to leave and the demigods and god scrambled after him, sighing in relief and taking deep breaths of air. "Oh, and Zeus?"

"What?" I snapped, trying to take my own share of Hera free air while trying not to appear doing so.

"You, little bro, are paying because you were the one that got us here in the first place."

I sighed. For a god nicknamed 'The Rich One', Hades was awfully picky about _spending_ his money. "Of course. Lead the way."

It didn't take us long as in their eagerness the demigods practically ran to the small, green, (expensive) café with the traditional mermaid on it. Pretty soon, we had two tables pushed together and warm pastries steaming in front of us.

Poseidon, who had still not spoken scowled at his doughnut. Hard.

_"Eat_ the doughnut Poseidon. Don't just _stare_ at it."

The sea-god scowled even harder.

"Hello? Is this... yes. Thank you. I would like a reservation." The sound Hades's voice caught my attention and I turned to see him using the pay phone out side. From the way the door was still shut and the fact that he was wearing a baseball cap that kept flicking through the mist, I had a feeling that instead of taking normal methods, he had just passed straight through the walls.

Typical.

Though the thick glass windows muffled his voice, it could still be faintly heard from the inside. Curious about what what Hades could be calling for, I listened closely.

"For 6, one adult five children..." A dinner reservation? Nice. But wait. _Five_ children? Poseidon's scowl lifted slightly and he turned to smirk at me. "I'm taking my niece and nephews out for dinner..." Hades's nephew. Huh. What an honor. "7:30.. that will be fine. Put it under the name of..." Hades looked like he was thinking hard. As gods don't have a last name, I was interested to see what he was going to call himself. Better think fast, bro. "Mr. Olympia. Thank you."

"Mr._ Olympia, _huh?" Hades's pale skin colored slightly as he walked in. "Very creative, Hades"

He snorted. "Like you can do better."

Admittedly, I was too familiar with mortal last names either but I wasn't going to tell Hades that. "You're paying for dinner, Mr. Olympia? I presume the children, Poseidon and I are going to be your 'niece and nephews'?"

"Precisely."

Poseidon continued to glare at his doughnut.

"Lord Hades?" Percy suddenly broke in, a hint of worry in his voice. "We aren't eating... sea food are we?" At seafood, Poseidon's glare wavered slightly and he turned green.

Nico finished the rest of his doughnut and snorted. "No, Percy, of course we're eating sea food. My dad has _noooo_ idea that his brother, who he's known since the beginning of time-"

"We aren't_ that_ old. Try beginning of your known world."

"-is the sea-god and he and his son don't eat fish."

Hades and I suppressed chuckles but Percy seemed unperturbed."Just checking. Besides, everyone knows that fish are friends, not food."

"Are you seriously quoting 'Find Nemo'?" Thalia joined in, snickering.

Percy nodded and thumped his chest. "That's what real men do."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Pinecone face."

Hades's son, who had wisely not joined in the nickname contest, turned to me instead. "Lord Zeus," He asked, "Where are we going today? Universal Studio again?"

Pulling back my chair, I stood and stretched. "Actually, Nephew, no." With all eyes suddenly on, me, I grinned.

"We're going to Disney."

**Thalia's POV**

Disney. Of all places, _Disney. _The happiest place on earth, the place where dreams came true, and the year of a million dreams.

Or so the brightly colored banners proclaimed.

The park was big, perhaps even bigger then Universal was and through the mobs of vendors, gift shops, food stands, and ridiculously tall figures of "Micky and Minnie Mouse" that looked suspiciously like Laistrygonians in jump suits and mouse hats, I could still clearly see the large, world famous rearing marble and white castle with royal blue turrets.

Well that was perfect. The giant castle had to be the one and only Cinderella Castle and that would mean the Disney park that we were in was...

"Magic Kingdom." Hades read. He and Zeus were, of course, in teenaged form and I had to admit that I was having a pretty amusing time watching the Lord of the Underworld realize that he was going to have to spend all day around fairy tales, princesses, and hundreds upon hundreds of little girls in yet more princess dresses calling for their 'Prince Charming's to arrive.

I shared his pain.

Nobody could decide what they wanted- or rather, didn't want- to do and we ending up standing in the middle of 'Princess Drive' for about ten minutes trying to find a ride that wasn't pink, princessey, or only able to move at 2 kilometers per hour.

That left about, oh, 3 rides.

As we contemplated whether or not 'The Great Nemo Adventure' would be more interesting then "Cars; The Race of Speed' which despite it's fancy title was actually a couple of brightly painting automobiles in a track going at about the speed of Kronos reforming, a brightly clothed Photographer came skipping over, waving a camera.

"Good day, Lady and Germs!" He spoke unnecessarily loudly and with a thick Australian accent which made Percy flinch and mutter about something about cruises and bowling practice. "Would you care to take part in our fun photo contest?"

"Photo contest?"

He nodded brightly, his hat bobbing. "Oh yes! You see, you take these cameras," he quickly produced tow cheap disposable cameras and handed one to Nico and one to Hades, who looked at them curiously. "And you look for these special signs implanted around the park, in, you know, our most famous locations! They will tell you what to do, how to pose, and if you complete three out of four of the photos, you get a seventy-five percent discount at the gift shop!" The photographer smiled, though it was too unnaturally wide for any normal smile. "Isn't that great?"

What sounded great to me was to slam him in the face with Aegis- this man sounded far too happy and definitely deserved a good knock on the head- but I persisted. "So, we look for signs, read the signs, do what they want us to, and hand in the photos?"

"Exactly! And to make it more interesting it can be a race! Three on three!" He then glanced rapidly down at his large, rather old looking watch and jumped. "Alas, I most leave now for my other part time job on a cruise! Good bye and have a good day!" With that, he dashed off, leaving us with two cameras, an overwhelming sensation to hit something, a distinct impression that the man was mad and what was beginning to look like a good competition.

"Demigods against gods." For the first time all morning, Poseidon spoke. I wasn't sure what surprised me more, the fact that he sounded just like Percy or the fact that he, a _god_, was the one who was suggesting that we start a competition. As he continued, a small, mischievous smile beginning to form on the young sea-gods face. "And since there's a discount at the end for both teams... losing team has to wear whatever crown or hat the winning team chooses. For the _whole day, _where ever they go."

Wow. Tough punishment, though I could just see my dad in a pink feather tiara. "I'm cool with that idea. Better then standing in 'Princess Drive' all day."

"I second that" Hades agreed, looking immensely relieved to be able to escape from standing around pink laced curtains and excited little 'princesses'. "We'll start in three, first team to finish wins."

The rest of the group nodded and I noticed that Nico and Percy's eyes were bright with excitement.

We were totally going to_ rule_ this contest.

Hades started to count down. "Three," everybody got in running positions "Two," Percy cocked his head to one side, as it listening to something, "One," Percy whispered something to Nico and he nodded, his eyes shining. "GO!"

"Thalia! This way!" Nico immediately called as he and Percy began running full-out towards Cinderella castle. I dashed after them, noticing that the gods were running in the other direction. "Come on, Thalia! There's a sign over there!"

"How do you know?"

Percy turned back to face me with a crooked smile on his face, his eyes gleaming. "We've got air force"

Thank the gods for Annabeth and Blackjack! As we neared the castle, I spotted the sign and raced towards it.

"What does it say?" Percy asked, hopping up and down in agitation.

"It says..." _wot eolpep upt on hte utoftis dna seop keli uory ropsgnipo_. "Er..." I blinked, trying to stop the words from doing ballet. Finally- "I got it! Two people put on the outfits and pose like your proposing." I read triumphantly. Then- wait. PROPOSING?!

"I called taking the pictures!" Percy called, grinning. That's weird. Percy never had shown any liking to photography before and-

That's when it hit me. AGH that was so stupid! Why didn't I- AAAAGGGGHHH.

"Me and_ him_?!"

"Me and _her?!"_

Percy just smirked. "Come on, guys, hurry it up."

"But-but-" Nice stuttered, looking frantic. "Percy, can't I take the pictures?"

"Nope, I called dibs. Oh, and you guys have to put these on, I think." He held out two articles of clothing, one of a jacket that looked like chain mail and a large, flowy dress. His grin could've made the even the Cheshire cat jealous.

I was torn. One part of me wanted to take the clothes and chuck it to Tartarus while the other part of me desperately wanted to see three of the most powerful beings in the world wearing Micky Mouse ears. UGH.

I sighed. "Come on, Death boy. Let's get this over with."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutes later, Nico and I were posed in front of the castle and I was feeling considerably better about this photos out come.

Why, you ask?

"Thalia?"

"Hm?"

"How in Hades did _I_ end up being the one in the dress?"

I looked him over, struggling not to burst out laughing. Nico di Angelo, the 'Ghost King', the oh so scary son of Hades was now in a big, fluffy wedding dress. The wedding veil had somehow been flipped over his face but underneath it, I could tell that he was blushing profusely. "Well..." I mused, "It fits you _Nicole_. And plus, I'm a hunter, I can't be the one being proposed to now can I? You're just a guy so why not?"

"Well, maybe 'cause as you said, I'm a GUY?"

I couldn't help it. Neither could Nico.

We both cracked up.

_Click! _

_Flash!_

"Done, guys." Percy's mouth twitched and his green eyes were sparkling. "I now pronounce you the strangest couple in the world. You," He turned towards me, already starting laugh. "May now kiss the... thing facing you. I don't even _know_ what to call this."

All three of us burst into spontaneous fits of laughter.

That was only the first of three photos.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**Me: As I said, this was the longest chapter I've ever written, the story it's self (Not including the A/N) being a mighty 2,326 words. Definite high score for me :) Plus the A/N... let's just say it's somewhere are the 3000's. XD For now on, all the tenth chapters will be supppppeerr long, so- ****Right, shout-outs. 2 left!**

**Thalia: 'Kay, that shout out is for the 195th reviewer, Apollo's Child! Her stories are a incredibly amusing and if you want a good laugh, that's the place too look. The stories range from Warriors, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson and despite the wide variety of different stories, they all retain the same humor that just gives that special ring to her stories. This is to Apollo's Child, the 195th reviewer!  
**

**Poseidon: Last shout-out, what and honor. :) Okay, this shout-out is for the 200th reviewer, Anna C. Poseidon who also covers a wide variety of different stories. They also gave that laugh out loud humor that we just need on certain days and they are a great read so definetely take the time to look at them. This is to Anna C. Poseidon, the 200th reviewer!**

**Me: And we're done! Thanks so much you guys, all those reviews really made my day! Now, for the contest, it's not Percy Jackson trivia this time but I would like your advice. Any one who answers the two questions receive a shout-out and of course, cookies. :) The questions are:**

**1. Which team, demigods or gods, should win the photo contest?**

**2. For the losing team, what type of crown or hat should they have to wear? the more ridiculous the better. :)**

**You will have two chapters time to submit your answers (If you can, vote on the poll about it too!) and if you happen to the 225th reviewer, you will receive the lucky**** privileged by having ALL you stories read and reviewed by Moi. :)**

** This is the for the 225th reviewer, so good luck and hope you had fun reading the story! **


End file.
